Mr Gold Gets Naughty Part 2
by MrsRumplestiltskin
Summary: Mr. Gold is heading to New York to find his son. On the way he gets a little naughty in the public bathroom. Smut ensues. I made a video to go along with this story. You can find it on my youtube channel, the video is called "Mr. Gold Gets Naughty at the airport" A lot more to come! Enjoy!


It was 2 pm on a Friday, when Mr. Gold, Emma, and Henry had just arrived at Logan International Airport. They were getting ready to board a plane to New York, only in

hopes of finding Rumple's son, Baelfire. The entire drive there, Rumple was shifting in his seat, sweating, and biting his lower lip just a little bit. You didn't have to be a

detective, or even a human lie detector like Emma to notice something was off. At one point, she could have sworn she saw Gold rub the front of his trousers for a mere

second. But he passed it off as if he was cleaning lint or some other material that gathered there. After finally passing through the mazes of the airport, the three of them had

found their seats and began waiting to board. Emma guided Henry to a seat and sat down beside him. She looked at Rumple pacing back and forth and asked him to take a

seat. "Gold do you wanna sit?" asked Emma, even though she already knew the answer. " _No_ ," he said mildly annoyed as he paced and paced thinking of the night before…..

It was Thursday night around 9 pm, right around the time when Rumple would close the shop for the night and retire to his home. He put on his jacket, flipped the open

sign to closed, and began turning the knob to exit the shop. "Rumple!" yelled out a small voice from the back of the room. Rumple turned around hastily, eager to see who

would dare enter his shop without him knowing. He entered the back room to find Belle sitting on his desk smiling ear to ear. "Belle," Rumple said with a relieved sigh in his

voice. Anytime he spoke to Belle his voice lowered in a sweet tone that most of the people in Storybrooke had never experienced speaking to the Dark One. "I just wanted to

say bye, your leaving for the airport tomorrow and we won't have much time to talk." Rumple gave a small smile and held one of her hands with his long magical fingers.

"Belle, darling, I'm going to find Bae and I'm going to come back to you, I promise." Belle gave a nervous grin trying to hold back her true feelings. She knew it was

dangerous for anyone from Storybrooke to leave the town line, but she also knew Rumple _needed_ to find his son. "Come here," the Dark One wrapped his hand around Belle's

head and guided it sternly towards the soft fabric of his shoulder. Belle never felt so safe, so calm as when she was in his arms. His skin smelled like fresh aloe along with his

hair that brushed softly over her cheek as they embraced. Rumple lifted Belle's head and kissed her deeply. "I love you Belle," he whispered, wiping a tear from her eye

before it had a chance to fall. "I love you Rumple," Belle leaned in to a warm kiss with the Dark One, taking in every bit of him. The kisses became deeper as they continued,

turning from soft and sweet to want and need. Like they would die if they stopped, like they were each others oxygen. Rumple slid his tongue into Belles mouth playfully

licking her cherry red lips as she tried to catch his tongue each time. She carefully undid the silver buttons on his black suit shirt and began kissing his shaven chest with

short sucks all around. Leaving a trail of licks all the way down to the area below his belly button. If this was going to be the last time she saw Rumple, she wanted to enjoy

every bit of him. For this moment there was nothing that could stop the passion between the two. Rumple slid his long magical fingers under her dress and in between her

legs, slowly rubbing the sweetest spot he could find. Swooning, she lay her head back and began to ride his hand with a steady rhythm. With a quick sweep of her feet, the

Dark One lifted Belle off the ground and placed her on the small bed he had in the shop. They embraced for hours on hours until the morning sun teased the night sky.

Rumple thrust into her soft flesh until she finally came, shuddering and riding out every feeling he set upon her. Giving her a beautiful side smile, he kissed her on the cheek

and began dressing himself. "Wait Rumple," Belle looking at him with confusion in her voice. "You didn't come?" Rumple put his still throbbing length back in his silk boxers

and zipped his fly. "Well darling," He swayed his head around looking at her with those wide brown eyes. "I'm saving it for when I miss you most" Belle looked at him with

utter confusion, but she was quite curious to see where this was leading. "I don't get it," Rumple gave a small smile before he sat down next to her and held her hand. "If I

don't finish here, that means that wherever I go, I'll have your love with me." "And when I miss you most, and I can't take it anymore, I'll think of you and set myself free,"

Rumple smiled with a wicked grin and was followed by giving her a hug and starting out the door.

Back at the airport Rumple excused himself from Emma and Henry. "I'll be right back," he walked with a steady stride to the airport bathroom despite his limping leg. He

opened the door and checked for a vacant stall, finding himself more than ready to finally set himself free. Closing the door tightly, Rumple leaned his head against the cold

tile of the bathroom wall, unbuckled the black belt that was straddling his hips, and unzipped his trousers. Rumple pulled out his still throbbing penis with one hand and

began rubbing it with a sleek glide from his juices. He remembered what he told Belle and he began rubbing even harder. It wasn't going to be long until he let go on the

bathroom floor with flashes of the night before speeding through his mind. Closing his eyes and feeling every wave of pleasure rip through him. Whispering under his lips,

"Come on," mimicking Belles words right before he was about to finish last night, but stopped himself.

Emma and Henry waited in their seats, contemplating whether to go check on Rumple. "Do you think Mr. Gold is okay?" spoke Henry with worry in his voice. "I'm sure he's

fine Henry, he's probably just nervous about finding his son." reassuring Henry with a smile. "Were you nervous when you first met me Emma?" Stopping to think for a

moment, she gave him a playful push with her shoulder, "I was _terrified!"_ They both shared a chuckle for the moment, then Henry stood up with excitement. "I'm going to go

check on Mr. Gold," "Okay kid be careful, check the bathroom then come back, if you need me scream," Henry smiled and ran off to go check on Rumple. He walked to the

Men's bathroom and opened the door a crack, "Mr. Gold!" he yelled, "We're boarding soon," with no answer, he figured Rumple must have been somewhere else. He ran back

to Emma and sat back down in his seat.

Hearing the annoying yells of Henry from outside the bathroom, Rumple realized he needed to finish up. He began eagerly thrusting his hips through a tight fist without any

movement of his hand. Sweat dripping from his brow and a heart beating like never before. With a few more jerks he came harder than ever, holding on to the tissue

dispenser for control. Rumple quivered and shook, making his pants fall completely to the floor before spilling his load on the floors tiles. He let a small whisper out, moaning

while trying to catch his breath. Rumple lay his head once more against the wall with closed eyes, rubbing out the last few drops before shoving his still hard penis back into

his pants. His manhood was still twice the size, and didn't seem to want to go soft anytime soon. After zipping up his trousers, he took a deep breath, smiled, and whispered,

"I love you Belle."


End file.
